1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of plastics fasteners.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 3,881,759 of Charles Fuehrer granted May 6, 1975; 3,973,299 of Jack D. Keefe granted Aug. 10, 1976; and 4,183,567 of Arnold R. Bone granted Jan. 15, 1980.